First comes baby!
by icefiresky
Summary: A child is found on the footsteps of the North Pole! North not knowing what to do calls the other guardians. Everyone gathers except jack who is running late. What will happen when jack shows up? Hello, icefiresky here with a new challenge fic I am still doing my other fics and will hopefully be updating within the month. Please check this out and pm me and review if you accept.


**Hello there everyone this is **_**icefiresky**_**with a new challenge fic. And yes I am working on my other stories, life just seems to love to screw with me. Anyway back to what I was saying.**

**This is an idea that has been stuck in my head for a long time, but because I am so swamped with my other stories and, well, LIFE! I am unable to do anything with it, well, maybe I will later but certainly not now. **

**Here is the plot for this story challenge**

**A child is found on the footsteps of the North Pole. Finding a note explaining how the mother was unable to care for the child asks that the guardians take care of her/him North, not knowing what to do, calls the other guardians. Everyone gathers except jack who is running late.**

**None of the guardians know how to deal with such a **_**young**_** child and are floundering about trying to get him/her to **_**stop crying**_**. All of them trying different things. Even bunny tries to help.**

**Jack shows up, getting everyone's attention, but stills when he sees the crying child. With a shout of '**_**what are you doing**_**' '**_**what's going on**_**' etc. He races over and holds and calms the baby with a soft voice until he/she stops crying, surprising the other guardians with just how motherly jack is acting. Once the child is calm he repeats whatever you had him shout. Also finding out the child's gender he sends the other guardians to gather supplies to properly take care of the kid.**

**This is extremely important! These are things that this fic MUST have! **

**It has to be a jack x bunny fic! T-M**

**Jack must have a Heat season, it can last from 1 to 2 weeks. (bunny has one too. ;3)**

**Jack is what is called a winter womb. Let me explain. Because there are very winter spirits in the world MIM or possibly Mother Nature, whoever you want, made it so all winter spirits either female or male could become pregnant and bear young, with **_**ANY**_** spirit that becomes their mate. And to attract said mate he goes into heat. But Jack being who he is doesn't tell the other guardians, weather being afraid of their reactions or embarrassed. Especially around his crush, bunny. **

**The child will trigger his instincts to protect and nurture children. Another reason he is so good with kids.**

**Bunny and jack will grow closer over the time jack cares for the child, bunny often helping jack take care of him/her**

**During his heat season he leaves and goes into hiding and basically wait out his season, but because of the child, he is warring with himself and his instincts. His mind telling him to hide and his instincts telling him to care and protect the child.**

**Pitch comes back and, upon finding out about the child, tries to use him/her to power over the guardians, Jack doesn't like that. Because he is still in his season he is a little wilder. He will fight savagely to protect the baby that he sees as **_**HIS**_**. In the end finally marking the child as his blood. Giving him/her a part of his power. Afterword's he becomes a bit wild and won't let the others near him. They are all trying to get jack to calm down with minimal success. That is until Mother Nature or MIM appears and explains to the guardians what's going on with jack. They are shocked of course, not only about the winter womb thing but also his ability to turn a mortal child into a spirit! Finally bunny is chosen to try and approach jack and is successful. Jack letting him close because he has helped jack care for the kid and jack recognizes him from his scent on his child, seeing him as a potential mate.**

**Then bunny and jack will decide that they would be a good couple and become mates. Both caring for the child as their own. And maybe you could give them a few kittens of their own. (wink, wink ;3)**

**Well this is my story idea I know it's really specific but this is just how I would like to see it go. If you want to do this fic but want to change a few things **_**PLEASE**_** at least pm me and tell me. Also tell me what you're going to name the fic. I would love to fallow how it goes. **

**!Happy writing!**


End file.
